A Night to Remember
by thothlover
Summary: This story is a birthday fic I wrote to a dear friend & my fave KH artist, Lerato/Ironbird. Now I'm finally uploading it here.


A Night to Remember

 _Rating: M (NC17)_

 _Parings: Saix/Xemnas_

 _Summary: Xemnas is in for a surprise when he forgets what moon cycle it is._

 _Author Note: This is a birthday story for Lerato/Ironbird. Happy birthday dear!_

Xemnas sat behind his desk, reading glasses on as he stared at the papers in front of him. Mission reports were piling up like there was no tomorrow. He took his glasses off and rubbed his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. The moon shone brightly behind him as he worked, a red marker in one hand as he circled a few things on some of the papers. It was like he was running a school, he expected his subjects to make proper punctuations and use proper spelling! They weren't in kindergarten!

The dark skinned man leaned back and sighed, rubbing his neck. He heard a faint portal opening behind him.

"Number VII, you're supposed to knock like everyone else."

He mumbled.

"My apologies, Superior."

The blue haired Nobody rumbled as he walked over, placing his hands on the silver haired man's shoulders and began rubbing them, massaging and earning a moan.

"Mmh, I could use this."

Xemnas groaned and relaxed. Saix smiled, a rare sight to see but his leader and master had seen it more times than anyone else in this castle. The Luna Diviner rubbed The Enigmatic Man's shoulders and kneaded sore muscles. The leader of Organization XIII got goosebumps when he felt bare fingers on his neck and claw like nails on his skin.

"You know, sir, if we go to your quarters I can properly help you relax."

Saix voiced his thoughts, or at least part of it. Xemnas just nodded and created a dark corridor to his quarters. Once there he took his coat off and discarded it on a chair, toeing his boots off before flopping face first on the bed. The blue haired Nobody smiled and took his own coat off as he ran a few claws down the others back, watching the man shudder as he got more goosebumps from the simple touch.

The Luna Diviner grabbed an oil, rubbing his hands in it and began rubbing his Superior's back and shoulders, smearing the oil on his skin and watching with his yellow eyes how the dark brown skin glistened in the oil.

The Enigmatic Man groaned as he felt his Diviner's hands rub and soothe sore and stiff muscles. Saix ran his hands down and up over Xemnas' arms. The dark skinned man was half asleep but a silver brow raised as he felt hands on his hips, a smirk played on his lips. Without a word he raised his hips and allowed the pale skinned man to remove his pants; he saw no reason why he shouldn't trust his second in command. Saix poured some oil down Xemnas' spine, making the man flinch from the cold oil on his warm skin.

"Hn! Could you give me a warning next time?"

"Is that a question or an order?"

The Diviner was met with silence and chuckled.

"A question then."

He mumbled with a smile and spread the oil around the elder's back, pushing some of the oil further down and he began to rub Xemnas' lower back and intentionally smearing the oil into the man's underwear.

"Saix."

Xemnas grumbled, his eyes suddenly open and his head turned to look at his second in command.

"My apologies, sir. I didn't notice."

"Don't lie."

The silver haired man rolled his eyes, if he weren't so relaxed and content from this he would berate his most trusted member.

"Well? Don't just sit there, take them off."

He ordered as he lay his head back down, for the third time getting goosebumps as he felt those long nails play at his hips and hook themselves under the hem of his underwear to pull them down. It felt like forever to have his unmentionables being pulled off.

Saix's eyes glinted in the small moonlight that pierced its way through the small tear in the curtains. What started as a relaxing massage had now turned into a full-body massage. The Luna Diviner was silent in his plan and The Enigmatic Man was blissfully unaware and dozing off until he felt the bed shifting and fingers teasing and poking at his entrance.

"Number VII, what do you think you're-"

Xemnas breath hitched as an oil slicked finger pushed inside of him. His eyes went to the window and he could see a glimpse of Kingdom Hearts, it was brighter than it was a few days ago. A full moon. He had gotten carried away in his work, leave it to his lover to bring him out of it and during a full moon no less! He groaned as he felt teeth on the rim of his ear and a warm tongue teasing the skin.

The seventh member rumbled into his lover's ear and kissed his cheek, his finger pushing in deeper and rubbing and massaging.

"You need to give yourself some time to relax. You always overwork yourself."

Saix rumbled and nipped and sucked on Xemnas' neck, biting down and piercing the skin and watching a small trickle of blood; he licked it up, tasting it and hummed. Xemnas moaned as he felt the finger moving in and out. He gasped when he felt a second finger enter him and his lover was doing an excellent job in distracting him as his blue haired lover created a love-bite on the bite-mark on his neck.

The bluenette felt around and prodded with his fingers until the silver haired man let out a loud moan. He hit that spot a few more times before pulling his fingers out and coating his cock with the oil and teasing his lover's entrance.

"If you want it, beg~"

The Luna Diviner hummed and sucked on The Enigmatic Man's earlobe.

"Ngh, Saix…"

The dark skinned man groaned and rolled his hips back and huffed when he felt the pale skinned man do the same.

"Saix, I …"

"Beg~"

Saix purred and ran his hands up and down Xemnas' sides. The man shuddered and pouted, begging was not his forte. It wasn't something a leader should do. But he had to take into account that he had a moon crazed lover who could easily rip his head off if he so wished, _if_ he allowed it. Xemnas groaned when Saix teased him again.

"Saix, please…"

The blue haired man would have to deal this was all he was going to get for now. Saix pushed into his lover and groaned as he pushed in to the hilt, staying still for a moment to allow Xemnas to adjust; it had been a while since they last had a little fun.

"Move~"

Xemnas moaned and Saix complied, starting a slow thrust at first, gradually picking up pace. His hair getting more wild and his claws grew a little bit more, teasing, tickling his lover's sides, making him squirm. Saix thrust a faster, gripping Xemnas' hips tighter almost digging his claws into his lover's hips. The leader of the organization groaned, being rather vocal in their … love making. Luckily they were the only ones at the castle at this time. Everyone else was on missions or slacking off somewhere.

The Luna Diviner began to thrust harder, this time his claws dug into his lover's hips, puncturing and drawing blood. His tongue ran up the others spine and he let out an animalistic growl. Xemnas was panting and moaning already, his dick straining underneath him.

"Saix, let me… up."

The man groaned. Saix paused long enough to raise Xemnas up on his knees and began thrusting again when he got the chance. When he pulled his fingers out of the blood trickled down, the wounds weren't that deep and would heal in a month or so. One hand slipped underneath his lover and he let his claws tease his lover's shaft before wrapping his hand around it and stroking it. Despite it being a full moon Saix was being rather gentle, as if he were in a playful mood. Xemnas was grateful for it, it was nice once in a while; not that he didn't enjoy some rough play. The dark skinned man panted and moaned, his hands underneath the pillow and his teeth biting the cotton fabric.

Saix grabbed the pillow and moved it away, his tongue licking Xemnas' lips and pushing in between them, allowing their tongues to battle and dance. The kiss was more feral than loving, their teeth clashed and the Diviner's fangs cut the Enigmatic man's lower lip, allowing him to taste more blood. He paused for a moment to spin his lover around, spreading his legs and teasing the inside of his thighs before beginning to thrust again and earning more moans and groans from the dark skinned man than he was before. It only took a few more thrusts before Xemnas released between them and two more thrusts before Saix released inside of his lover. They shared a passionate kiss, no words were spoken, just soft touches and kisses. A silent 'I love you' as they shared their moment.


End file.
